


母乳

by xingyun6



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6
Kudos: 7





	母乳

宋宇航像是永远不知困倦的犬，缓见他不宽阔的肩膀承载青春期的古怪卑微。眼皮上抬五厘米，上位年长者双腿敞开，宋宇航的手指握住对方脚裸，他说:我可以吗?

可以吗?当然可以。胡浩的衣领解开第四个扣子，喘息从嘴唇滚到乳尖，微弧的胸膛在小孩手里不知轻重地蹂蹑。如今胡浩展现真正的母爱，手指摩挲着男孩的柔软脖颈，他纵容宋宇航在自己胸膛啃咬吮吸，逼迫胡浩从喉咙里挤出喘息，暧昧不清。宋宇航舌尖湿漉漉一滩，在母亲乳尖周围沾湿，预想婴儿喝奶。青春期男孩突然哽咽，宋宇航瘦细的肩膀裹成一团，他含糊说到，我，我。他却吐不出任何词汇。头贴在胡浩胸前啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，只听见一怔心跳如滥交的乌贼染红整片海峡岸，他只能黏黏小声道，妈妈。妈妈。我——

胡浩是宋宇航的小妈妈，新妈妈，父亲带到的成熟到糜烂欲望的漂亮妈妈。初次见面十六岁的小男生透过门缝，如电视视网膜切割眼球晶体，只见父亲像孩童伏在对方身上吃奶，宋宇航压住喉咙里像分娩的低喘，手指掐着门缝看到胡浩两条腿交叠着父亲的腰。手指关节一点痣，金丝眼镜三毫米处反光，和他漂亮成熟的身体如热浪翻过岛，在喉咙中对宋宇航肆意喘叫。

他看见了，妈，妈妈?宋宇航腿突然发软，他青春期的萌芽在睡裤里勃起，展现他该有的春天，宋宇航只在感觉一种痛裂心肺的卑微和渴望，他看见黑暗中胡浩被顶起的腹部，脖颈喉结切割的幅度。他对他吐出烟，吟叫时口水湿漉漉，在舔手指根部一颗肉痣，全部像冲拥海浪的淫返色情片，等，等，妈，妈妈不要——宋宇航哭了，手指抓住睡裤的下摆，感到很痛，他性器官指向胡浩的，万家青冢的痛。 

十七岁他肩膀还是瘦小如鸟类，那天垂着眼睛看见爸爸被装进黑色木棺材里。小妈妈穿着修腰西装站在他旁边。宋宇航张着嘴被系好领结，签下接受遗产的协议，他看见小妈妈眼神在浮波游离，一点点舔到他的身体。手缠上宋宇航的手，被他驶向色情乌托邦的胸前，宋宇航无知觉抚摸妈妈的小乳，蹂蹑到发肿破皮。一张嘴张开却连母子乱伦的话都说不出。胡浩暗暗喘叹，偏要对方往那处航行。他跪下来，像只如从强暴的街妓，慢慢褪下宋宇航的裤子。胡浩轻轻叹，伸出舌尖舔:航航，以后只有我们母子俩了。

如今他嚼烂着句话时，胡浩在他身下面激的一颤一吸，腰受不住刺激一样弯躬起来，腹部被顶起自己的幅度如同怀孕。宋宇航眼睛湿的，啪嗒又掉泪了。咦……又怎么了……?胡浩喘着哄他，胸前被对面玩的乱七八糟，红肿疼痛起来。可胡浩是永不满足的母亲，手指关节顶着宋宇航的耳廓:航航快来……妈妈又饿了。宋宇航有些忧愤，拽住永远浪荡投入做爱河流的年长者脚踝，往前狠狠一顶，恨不得把自己全部塞进去这缠绵浪荡的甬道。胡浩露出那种充满情欲的、有些崩溃又势在必得的表情，全身发红又使不上力气，手指颤摸着宋宇航的短发，像对待宠物一样养育着。他鼻子一吸一吸，宋宇航半滴眼泪挂在眼边，有些委屈。他咬住突起的乳头，吸进嘴里，用力舔过肿胀的乳尖，像个口欲期的婴儿。胡浩的身上散发出母乳会有的那种咸腥奶味，糜烂的钻进他的每一个毛孔，像出生他的子宫，他消失的妈妈的奶。他低下头，像可怜的犬类，慚惭说:妈……妈妈……，我爸爸曾经也这么操你吗?

胡浩被顶弄得喘不上气，腰间打颤的说，嗯……嗯?是，是呀。宋宇航心裂了一半，他明白肖想无数个潮湿梦境的妈妈早就被人操熟了。明明我最爱你了，为什么你不可以先给我吃奶呢?他看胡浩，张开嘴巴含住手指，天人五衰要弄到一身破烂奶腥。自己却仍沈溺於对他体味和气息的蜜稠回忆里，像只刚出生的血胎儿小狗，跪在胸前流眼泪。胡浩知道小孩子可怜如初次遗精，阴茎插进入哭着叫妈妈，下步怎么办?他是永远永远不知愧疚感的妓鸦，该说:亲爱的航航，我永远爱你。宋宇航急切张开嘴腿，胸腔共鸣的两块软骨瘤永远张开，双手搂住母亲。他舔乳尖，吸奶，亲妈妈的眉眼和金丝眼镜。让被操烂的，射满的，好像怀孕的磁性猎物的小妈妈尖叫，他鼻梁和眼睛上的汗云斑砸下来，砸到宋宇航眼睛里。

他只好重复这种机械运动，把自己——抽出来，又狠狠插进入。胡浩在宋宇航两只手臂旁边喘弄，他感觉自己被拽住的大腿根打颤到要痊触，下腹的只觉得哪里是天堂，手脚不会冰凉。一种无与伦比的美丽从头醉落去下体，这样叫正常的生理反应，母子乱伦之反应。宋宇航其实很难过——操到无数个梦中刺络身躯的胡浩，对自己喝下五十度以上的白开水，然后做爱。宋宇航夜里隔着衣服射到睡裤里，眼睛只会流眼泪，无数个小妈妈的血水好像溶于自己的精液，又把自己生育了一回。

如今他做到了，他占有了雨雾山空之梦。却感很害怕，阴茎被湿漉漉的里面夹着好紧，妈妈好会吸男人。只怕胡浩身躯如神女酮体，脚尖都让他俯首听命的屈辱，怕要宙斯化身强壮的天鹅把他强暴。宋宇航抓住他的手腕，声音一噎一顿，我是恋母变态吗他想?可是嘴巴永远快过脑子，他说:妈妈，你也会想离开爸爸一样离开我吗?

胡浩哄骗他进入的更深，手指搭在宋宇航的尾椎骨，突出来一块反骨，两块骨头之间像鸟的翅膀，亦然，宋宇航在妈妈心里是永远长不大的。他垂下眼睑，三毫米处的睫毛根，如射精畜养的花枝，永远在与时间拔河般做爱。胡浩说:航航，我最爱你。

你知道先生是怎么去世吗?相信你一直都有看见那盒我天天喂他的药。

宋宇航躺在妈妈胸前突然僵硬了，像石化千万年的石雕。什么?什么?

胡浩温柔摸他的耳廓，像摸狗。他声音很轻，亲在对方眼睛周围，在宋宇航耳边却如震破耳膜。

航航，妈妈爱你。


End file.
